youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The New L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.
Unlike the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that appeared in Phineas and Ferb, this L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is founded by several villains including King Bowser Koopa, Dr. “Ivo” Eggman Robotnik, Dr. Wily, Dr. Neo Cortex, and other villains. Their plan is to work together and defeat their nemeses, and take over their world's and complete world domination. They are also working for Viacom. They are led by Aku Aku's evil brother, Uka Uka (Aku Aku is the mask that follows Crash. Aku Aku is a good guy, unlike Uka Uka). They also revived El Malefico, Toffee, and President Haltmann. Members * King Koopa Bowser * Dr. “Ivo” Eggman Robotnik * Dr. Wily * Sigma * Super Shredder * Ganondorf * King K. Rool * Dr. Neo Cortex * Vexus * Vlad Plasmius * Mandarin * Andross * Black Shadow * Professor Calamitous * El Malefico * Dr. Universe * Greta Gravity * Aku * McFist * Nergal * Buttsquat * Rippen * Chase Young * Toffee * Yellow Diamond * Father (KND) * Pagan Min * Plankton * King of Ooo * Chara * Mustache Girl * DJ Octavio * President Haltmann * Lil Gideon * Crocker * Count Venamus * Black Hat * Dr. Flug * Demencia * 5.0.5 * Zim * GIR * Hawk Moth * Doronjo Allies * Kamek * Bowser Jr. * Morton * Roy * Lemmy * Iggy * Larry * Wendy * Ludwig * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Petey Piranha * Metal Sonic * Zavok * Zazz * Zeena * Zor * Zomom * Master Zik * Jack Spicer * Toiletantor * Mettaton * Nina Cortex * Dr. N. Gin * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Scarlet * Aria Neptuna Octavia * Marx * Galacta Knight * King Dice * Bebop * Rocksteady * Snakeweed * Spiderbits * Razar * Fishface * Tigerclaw * Lord Tirek * Discord * Viacom Inc. * The Evil Syndicate Rejected Members * Princess Shroob * Elder Princess Shroob * Doofenshmirtz (He's too dumb to take over the Tri-State-Area, he joined forces with OWCA) * Doofenshmirtz-2 (His true evil was a lie because his only one bad backstory about losing his toy train Choo-Choo) * Cacketta * Fawlful * King Dedede (He's still friends and rivals with Kirby) * Apex and the Pointy Heads Enemies * Dimension Warriors * Universe Heroes * Sea Warriors * SUPERBLIMP * The Resistance of the 2nd Dimension * Mr Grogfowb Moj Trivia * Doofenshmirtz is rejected because he's not smart and evil enough to takeover the Tri-State-Area * Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, and Betrayus are Mario, Sonic, Megaman, and Pacman’s nemeses, respectively. * Sigma is Megaman X’s nemesis * Lord Dominator isn't part of the New L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., because she captured every villain in Outer Space * The New L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is better than the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that was founded by Doofenshmirtz and now led by Rodney * All villians that were battling the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes (Except Doofenshmirtz) are part of the team. Category:Evil Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Evil Organizations Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Organization